


Overwhelming Heartbeat

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [6]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Cuddling, Derealization, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Napping, Nurses & Nursing, Panic Attacks, Platonic Kisses, Screenplay/Script Format, Silent Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel has a panic attack, and Chad has to help the poor kid calm down.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859455
Kudos: 3





	Overwhelming Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> In Operation Utopia, Nigel finds himself on a beautiful island with sweet snacks, beautiful flowers, and no evil adults; it's pretty much like Heaven/Paradise to him. 
> 
> And then it turns out that "Heaven/Paradise" was a trap.  
> A lotus- eater machine.  
> A simulation.  
> You get the picture.
> 
> ...It's pretty safe to assume that Nigel will think that he's in another lotus-eater machine/simulation if he's feeling too happy.
> 
> [Note: I didn't put this plot into Operation Heartfelt because it would be very out of place.]

_[Scene: the Galactic Kids Next Door inpatient ward, in the break room. Chad and Nigel are calmly yet happily sitting on a rocking chair together and reading a video game guide book]_

**Chad:** [reading aloud] “There is no trick to completing this mini-game; you just have to hope that you get lucky enough to win.” [rolling his eyes] That’s not true. You just have to pick the red platform and you’ll win every time....Oh, wait. I guess the game is still luck based if you’re hoping that your foe doesn’t pick the red platform first. Never mind, this video game guide is right after all. [giving Nigel a squeeze] Hey, kid. you want me to turn to the next page?

_[Nigel nods and hums happily, which prompts Chad to turn the page. A peaceful silence fills the room as Chad and Nigel continue to read through the video game guide book]_

**Nigel:** (Oh, Chad...I missed reading books with you like this. The combination of your soft voice and gentle touch is...) [slowly closing his eyes] (...just so wonderful.)

_[Nigel is about to fall asleep, but he quickly reopens his eyes when he realizes...]_

**Nigel:** (Wait a minute. I’ve been in this situation before. I’m...) [darting his eyes around the room nervously] (...not in a dream, am I...?) [turning pale] (The last time I was this content, I was in...!)

_[Nigel suddenly feels a sharp pain in his chest and finds that he can’t breathe]_

**Nigel:** [wheezing] (Wait...am I in another one of Chester’s traps?!) [he frantically pats at his scalp] (Where’s the headband?! Where is it where is it where—?!)

 **Chad:** Huh...? [he notices Nigel panicking] _**Nigel!**_ [pulling Nigel into a tight hug] Oh man, you’re _still_ having panic attacks...!? [patting Nigel’s back] Hey, don’t worry, kid! You’re gonna be fine, got it?

_[Chad slowly stands up and carries Nigel to one of the couches...]_

**Chad:** [softly] Ssh, ssh. You’ll be fine. I just want you to cuddle up to me and listen to my heartbeat, okay?

_[...then he lies down on the couch and pulls Nigel close to his chest. The teen nurse then puts his stethoscope on and starts listening to the younger boy’s rapid/ectopic heartbeat]_

**Chad:** [tearing up] Nigel, listen to me. You’re going to be _fine_ , okay? [rubbing Nigel’s back] You’ll be fine, _trust me_... _!_

 **Nigel:** [tearing up] (How _can_ I trust _you_?! How do I know you’re not _Chester_?!) [quivering] (How could I have been so _**stupid?!**_ I should have realized that this was all a trap from the very start! Why else would I be bonding with Chad so quickly?!)

 **Chad:** Nigel, hey. [sniffs] You’re here with me, got it? [patting Nigel’s back] Just take some deep breaths and focus on my heartbeat, okay? In...[taking a deep breath]...and out...

 **Nigel:** (In...) [taking a deep breath] (...and out...)

 **Chad:** Yeah, that’s it. You’re doing great. Now keep breathing in...[taking a deep breath]...and out...

 **Nigel:** (In...) [taking another deep breath] (...and out...) [he stops quivering] (Focus on Chad’s heartbeat...assuming that the person I’m cuddling right now really _is_ Chad!) [taking another deep breath] (I...I have to see if _Chad_ is the one that’s lying on the couch with me...!)

_[Nigel looks up at Chad and stares into the teenager’s blue eyes for a while. Chad raises an eyebrow out of confusion and concern]_

**Nigel:** (Wow, Chad has such lovely blue eyes...) [shaking his head] (No! _Focus_ , Nigel! You have to see if this is _really_ _**Chad!**_ )

_[Nigel begins to poke and prod Chad’s face, which makes the older boy giggle a bit]_

**Chad:** Hey, now. _I’m_ the one who’s supposed to be massaging _you_ , not the other way around. [humming happily] Feels kind of nice, though.

 **Nigel:** (Hmm, this certainly _feels_ like Chad’s real face.) [looking around the room] (And I’m still in the break room, I see.) [he suddenly stops poking at Chad’s face] (Wait...!)

_[Nigel pinches Chad’s cheeks...]_

**Nigel:** (Yes, this certainly looks and feels like Chad’s soft skin!)

_[...and takes another look around the room]_

**Nigel:** (And... I’m still in the break room! And...and surely if I was in a dream or simulation, I would have woken up right about now. And that means...!)

_[Nigel suddenly starts peppering Chad’s face with kisses, which makes the teen giggle more]_

**Nigel** : (This is _real_! _This is all real!_ I’m not in a simulation after all!) [he slowly stops kissing Chad] (Oh, but Chad might be kind of...embarrassed about...getting so many kisses...)

_[Nigel gives the very red-faced Chad a sheepish smile. After a few moments (which feels like an eternity to Nigel), Chad’s blank expression slowly turns into a flirtatious/proud smirk]_

**Chad:** Wow. You’re _such_ a great kisser. [kissing Nigel’s nose] Did you have a lot of practice~?

 **Nigel:** [shaking his head] (Well, at least I have more proof that this is _actually_ Chad himself...)

 **Chad:** Really now~? [kissing Nigel’s nose again] Oh, I get it. You’re just too embarrassed to admit it, right~?

N **igel:** [chuckling bashfully] (Yup. This is Chad, alright.)

 **Chad:** [kissing Nigel’s cheek] Hmm, as much as I would _love_ to keep flirting with you...[kissing Nigel’s temple]...I want to make sure that you don’t have another panic attack. [pulling Nigel closer to his chest] Just relax and listen to my heartbeat. I’m listening to yours right now, and it seems like your poor heart has finally calmed down~

 **Nigel:** (Aw, come on, Chad! Keep...) [yawns] (...flirting with me...)

_[Nigel quickly falls asleep from the sound of Chad’s gentle heartbeat. Chad yawns and slowly closes his eyes as he keeps listening to Nigel’s fast yet steady heartbeat]_

**Chad:** (Good to see that you’re feeling better, kid. I don’t know what made you panic just now, but...whatever it was, I won’t let it bother you anymore, Nigel.)

End

**Author's Note:**

> Chad likely saw a lot of children going through panic attacks when he was still the Supreme Leader.
> 
> Nigel is no exception. In fact, Nigel's panic attacks were probably more severe because of the incident that made him bald.
> 
> ...I don't think I have anything more to add aside from: "Nigel and Chad need a lot of hugs".
> 
> -Related links:  
> https://www.anxietycentre.com/anxiety-attack-symptoms.shtml  
> https://www.calmclinic.com/category/anxiety-symptoms  
> https://www.medicalnewstoday.com/articles/322797  
> https://www.cedars-sinai.org/blog/is-it-a-heart-attack-or-a-panic-attack.html  
> https://www.anxietycanada.com/articles/derealization/
> 
> -Related fanart:  
> https://destiny-126.tumblr.com/post/152492376150/im-kinda-depressed-so-heres-some-vent-ship-art  
> https://destiny-126.tumblr.com/post/149574717170/practicing-digital


End file.
